


Daffodil in Detroit

by Mz_Fandom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mz_Fandom/pseuds/Mz_Fandom
Summary: There's a new face in the neighborhood and Hank takes it upon himself to welcome the new neighbor. Little does he know how she'll turn his life upside down in more ways than one.(Hank doesn't swear in this sorry. Well correction, no one swears. I don't feel comfortable writing swearing in my works, but I'll try my best to stay true to his character in other ways)
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in college so updates might take a while, but I'll try to get a schedule figured out after this semester is finished. This is my first fanfic on Archive of Our Own and the first one I've published and worked on in a while. I'm open to feedback and would love to know what you think.

“It seems we have a new neighbor,” Connor stated as he observed the new face across the street. Hank looked over and saw their new neighbor, a young woman who looked fresh out of college. She seemed to be tidying up and getting herself comfortable in her new home, but he noticed as she looked around, she did seem anxious. “Hank?” Connor watched confused as Hank made his way across the road towards the young woman they were watching.

“Hi,” Hank said waving, accidentally causing the young woman to jump. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Hank said as she turned around to face him. “I’m Hank, I live across the room. Thought I should introduce myself,” Hank said holding his hand. The young woman seemed to relax and shook his hand.

“I’m Y/N, it’s nice to meet you.” Her hair was (hair color) that was (hair length) and her eyes were (eye color). She was about (Height compared to Connor) Connor.

“Yeah I just got here yesterday, I didn’t have much so I just doing some rearranging. First time in Detriot so it’s bound to be,” She paused looking around, “interesting.”

“Yeah, things can get interesting around here.” He understood what she meant. It was a big city and even before it became Andriod central, it had a lot of crime and still did. “Well if you have any problems you can come to me about. I’m actually a lieutenant at the police department and I do what I can to help out the neighborhood.” Y/N seemed taken aback by the police officer part, but smiled.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Uh, who’s your friend?” Confused Hank looked around and saw Connor making his way over to them.

“Lieutenant, if we don’t leave now we’ll be late.” At this statement, Y/N started looking uncomfortable like she was responsible for them being late.

“Since when have we been on time, now stop. You’re being rude.” Hank said gesturing to Y/N.

“Oh no, it’s fine. If you’re running late then you should go,” She said quickly. Hank shook his head.

“No, like I said we’re always late. It’s fine.”

“Actually Lieutenant, you’re always late.”

“Ah, shut it, Connor.” Hank looked back to Y/N and realized that he hadn’t properly introduced Connor. “Oh, this is Connor, he’s my partner on the force and he lives with me.”

“So you’re roommates,” Y/N said in a way of a question. Hank chuckled.

“You know, I think you’re the first person I haven’t had to explain that we weren’t a couple to.”

“Well Lieutenant, you don’t actually know that. You just get really uncomfortable and feel you have to explain that we are not in a romantic…”

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Hank scowled at Connor and Y/N chuckled.

“It’s nice meeting you Connor,” Y/N said holding out her hand and Connor shook it. Y/N’s eyes then feel on his LED and what happened next was something both men found interesting. For a split second, confusion filled her eyes, but then she just seemed to shrug it off as if it didn’t matter. “I should let you go though, you probably have the stuff to do and I still have things I need to do. But it was really nice talking to you. I’m not much of a social butterfly so I usually don’t really talk to my neighbors.” Hank nodded.

“Yeah, I get that. I’m not much of a people person either.” They both stood there in silence for a moment until Connor stepped in.

“It was nice meeting you, Y/N correct?” Y/N nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you around,” Hank said.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Another moment of silence. “Well, drive safe.” And with that Y/N smiled, waved, and went back into her house.

“Lieutenant,” Connor said in a reminding tone.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. We’re going.” They crossed the road and got into Hank’s car. As they drove away, Hank glanced back at Y/N’s home and spotted her through a window.

“Do you find her attractive lieutenant?” Hank almost slammed on the breaks.

“What! No! Connor! She’s like half my age! I could probably be her dad! Are you out of your mind!” Connor looked confused.

“Age has nothing to do with attraction. And that was what I was asking if you found her attractive. Not if you would wish to have a romantic or sexual….”

“I got it! I got it! I don’t know. Maybe. She’s young so she has that going for her, while I’m old and fat.”

“You have lost weight though since I moved in last you. So you are improving in that way….”

“Can we drop it! Please! This is not what I want to be talking about right now!” Connor responded with silence. “Thank you.” Hank then turned on the car radio which started blasting Knights of the Black Death music. For a while, they drove in silence beside the music, but there was something nagging at Hank. “You did an identity check scan thing on her didn’t you.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I thought you would like to know if someone with a criminal record, who could pose a probably, had just moved into the neighborhood. I did the same thing when I meet your friends Gary and Pedro.”

“Of course you did. I guess I might as well ask, what did you find out?”

“She has no criminal record and is a graduate from (insert college or university name). I did find it odd that it was slightly difficult to find this information. I had to do the scan a few times before it worked. Do you find that odd?”

“Not really, didn’t find any dirt on her and we’ll leave it at that.”

“Is that an expression?”  
“Yes, Connor it’s an expression.”

More silence.

“She seemed confused when she saw my LED. Isn’t that odd?”

“Not sure. Maybe she hasn’t been around Androids before or didn’t understand why you were still wearing yours.”  
“Valid points Lieutenant.”

“And Connor will you stop calling me Lieutenant.”

“But we’re heading to work. And at work, you are Lieutenant Anderson.”

“Fine whatever. Just when we’re at home or out and about, not at work, just call me Hank. It’s been a year now.”  
“Alright, Hank.”


	2. Beer and Swing sets

Hank didn’t see Y/N for a while after their first meeting. She had left (insert treat you would give neighbor) on their doorstep with it a note stating that she’d hoped they liked it and that it was a family recipe. Connor mentioned to him later that he had spotted her with it and seems like she was too nervous to knock on the door and just left it. Oddly enough, Connor was the one who saw her the most. Well more like spotted her. Since he didn’t have to sleep, he would sometimes see her going on a bike ride in the morning before he woke Hank up to go to work. 

Life went on as usual for the duo. Work was work, Gavin was Gavin, and things went as smooth as they usually go. However recently, while at work, Hank’s head just wasn’t in the game.

“Connor, I’m going to head out early.”

“Are you alright?”

“It’s just not a good day for me. I’ll be back late, don’t wait up.” With that, Hank left with Connor a bit confused. Connor did a quick scan of the day’s events then spotted the day’s date. October 11th. Connor knew where Hank was going, probably to a bar to get drunk. He internally set an alarm for going to find Hank if he didn’t come home by a certain time, just in case.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank pulled up to the park, a pack on beer in the passenger seat. He got tired of drinking at Jimmy’s and decided he wanted to be by himself. So he stumbled out of his car and headed over to his usual bench. He sat down and gazed out. While he no longer blamed androids for Cole’s death and while Connor had told him a year ago it wasn’t his fault, he still felt like he was partially to blame. Besides, aren’t kids supposed to bury their parents not the other way around. He took a drink from his beer and sighed. He sat there, enjoying the silence. At least he had thought it was silent. A creaking sounded through the silent park. Hank thought it was the wind, but remember the wind wasn’t blowing. He turned around and saw someone on the swing set. A young woman who looked oddly familiar. 

“Y/N?” Hank mumbled to himself confused. What was she doing here? Hank got up and headed over to her, her back to him as she swung on the swingset. 

“Y/N? Y/N.” Hank said getting louder as he got closer. “Y/N!” He shouted grabbing one of the chains of the swing. The sudden stop scared the crap out of her, causing her to jump, quickly getting off the swing and pulling out a small thing of pepper spray. Luckily for Hank, she realized who it when before he got sprayed.

“Hank? What are you doing out here?” She asked pulling out her earbuds. She was putting the earbuds and her pepper spray back in her pocket when she tensed up. Y/N looked at him, tense, worried, and unsure. 

“Have you been drinking Hank?” 

Hank frowned, the change from happyish to see him to defensive bothered him, especially when he saw her eyes wander to his pistol in its holster. He was just her neighbor she met once. It was late at night, away from people, he was drunk and had a gun, made sense for her to be on her guard.

“Yeah, today’s not a good day for me,” He said rubbing the back of his head. He took a few steps away in hopes that distance would make her feel more comfortable. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Heh, I guess I have a bad habit of that.” This at least managed to make her smile a bit.

“I’ve always been a bit jumpy. Still, it’s my bad on my part too. I had earbuds in and my music must have been too loud.” They stood in silence for a bit. “Are you alright Mr. Anderson? Should I call someone, maybe Connor?”

“Mr. Anderson huh,” He chuckled, “You saying that makes me feel old. You don’t have to be so formal. Hank is fine.” This time she didn’t smile, she kept her face serious.

“Should I call someone Hank, to come get you?” Y/N repeated.

“Nay, I’m fine. I have my car over there,” Hank said gesturing over to his car. Y/N’s brow furrowed in response. Hank sighed, “Look I’m sorry to bother you, I’ll leave you be.” As Hank started towards his car, Y/N hand grabbed his. He turned, surprised.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hank. I think you should either let me call Connor or we can stay here till you’re sober enough to drive.”

“I don’t think you want to sit here babysitting me till I’m sober, it’d take too long.”

“Then let me call Connor. It’s not safe for you to drive and being drunk while not being in a great mental state isn’t a good idea either.”

“Geeze you sound like Connor.”

“Hank!” 

Hank was suprised by her tone. Her expression was frustrated, but concerned at the same time. Why was she worrying so much about him? He was just her old, fat neighbor she barely knew, why does she care? He frowned and sighed, pulling his hand out of her grasp, heading back to the bench. The sound of footsteps told him she was following him. He sat down and pulled out another beer, taking a drink. 

“I’ll let you call Connor, but not right yet,” Hank sighed, “I still need some time.” He took another drink then offered an unopened beer to Y/N. “Want one?”

“I’ll pass. I don’t drink.” 

“More for me,” He said putting it back. As he kept drinking, he felt Y/N watching him, staring at him to his left. Sighing, he turned to her.

“You don’t have to watch me like I’m a baby. You can go back to doing whatever you were doing and I’ll get you when I’m ready.” Instead Y/N took a seat beside Hank on the bench, her gaze now looking out to the bay. 

“It’s really pretty, the view. I can see why you come here,” She said her gaze still on the bay. 

“It’s not the view I would come here for.”

“Then what?”

“.....Nothing.”

Y/N turned to him, her expression back to concerned.

“If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me,” She suggested. Hank looked at her, taking another drink before looking out at the bay. 

“What were you doing here? A bit old to be playing on a playground don’t ya think?”

“I guess, but I guess I’m here out of nostalgia. My older sister and I loved to swing on the swingsets back home. Man, it feels so long ago. I still like swinging on the swingsets even if I’m too big for everything else, so I come here at night so I can have the swingset to myself. It’s kinda rude for an adult to kick a kid off a swingset to swing on it themselves don’t you think?”

Hank chuckled.

“To me, it makes you sound like one of those teens that people keep their kids away from at the park.”

Y/N laughed in response.

“That actually happened to my sister and her friends. Although they did like goth and punk-like fashion. While I prefer something more casual.” She sighed, “In moments like this I really miss home.”

“Can’t you just go back and visit?” Hank asked setting down his beer. Y/N looked out to the bay, her brows furrowing. 

“It’s….complicated. It’s been ages since I’ve seen them. A lot has changed and….I’m not sure how they’ll take it.” Hank turned away and got up. He dropped his remaining beers in the trash, the clatter causing Y/N to jump. He pulled out his phone and then handed it to Y/N.

“You can call Connor now.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I figured you’d be here,” Connor said approaching Hank and Y/N. He turned to Y/N and smiled. “Thank you for calling me and watching Hank. I apologize if this inconvenienced you in any way.”

“It’s fine Connor, I was just in the area,” Y/N said with a smile. Connor turned to Hank.

“Are you ready to go?” Hank looked over at Y/N, studying her for a bit. She noticed and gave him a confused look.

“Is everything ok Hank?” Hank looked away.

“Yeah. Just, thanks….for….worrying about me I guess.” Y/N smiled at him again and this caused Hank to smile. “Guess we should be going,” Hank said and they started to walk away. It sounded like Y/N was starting to head out too, but when a thud and a sound of surprise sounded behind them, they turned to see Y/N had tripped over a tree root and was now holding her ankle. “Crap!” Hank ran over to her. “Let me see,” Hank said trying to look at her ankle.

“NO!” Y/N shouted shoving him away. Both Hank and Connor were shocked by her actions. She noticed this and quickly tried to give them a reassuring smile. “I’m ok. It’s just sore. I’ll be fine.” Hank still frowned, staying by her just in case.

“You sure? How about we give you a ride home?” Hank offered and Connor nodded in agreement.

“No, I actually have a friend coming to get me. He should be here soon.” Hank’s brow slightly furrowed. She has a friend? I thought she didn’t know anyone when we first met, but now she has a friend. She didn’t seem like the person to make fast friends, let alone with a guy. Are they dating? No, if he was her boyfriend she would have said so. Maybe they were friends before she moved.  
“Hank?” Connor asked pulling Hank from his thoughts. He looked at Y/N again, who was now on her feet.

“You sure you’ll be ok?” Hank asked again. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got my pepper spray and I took martial arts from middle school to high school, so I’m prepared,” Y/N nodded with a smile. Hank sighed in defeat.

“Well….here’s my number and let me know when you get home ok,” Hank said pulling out a scrap piece of paper from his pocket then handed it to Y/N. She took it and put the number in her phone.

“You sound like my mom,” Y/N said in a teasing tone.

“Can’t help it. Used to be a parent.” Hank froze realizing what he said. Connor also looked at Hank surprised and Y/N noticed the uncomfortable silence. Before she could say anything Hank said a quick goodnight and headed to the car.

“Connor?” Y/N said in an uncertain tone, “What was that about? Does that have to do with what was bothering him today?” Connor looked at her, seeing that she was genuinely concerned and confused by the situation.

“It’s not my place to discuss it. If you want to know, you should ask Hank. Goodnight Ms. Y/N” And with that, Connor followed Hank’s lead and went to the car. 

Y/N stood there and watched them leave. After she knew they were gone, she pulled up her pant leg and took a look at her ankle. She sucked in air through her teeth, not happy with how it looked. She then pulled out her phone and pulled up her contacts. She couldn’t help but smile that she had a new number in her contacts, now making the number of people in her contacts two. She clicked on the name above Hank’s and held the phone up to her ear.

“Hey, it’s me. So I might have messed up my ankle. Can you come pick me up and see what you can do? Yeah, I’m at a park by my place. Ok, thanks so much.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday and Hank had a lousy hangover. Sumo wined at him, wanting to go on a walk. Hank sighed and rolled out of bed, figuring a walk would do him some good too.

“Alright, bud let’s go.” Hank took a short shower and got dressed. Heading to the door, he peeked into Connor’s room, formerly Cole’s room, and saw the Android in sleep mode in the bed. He left a note for Connor on the table letting him know that he and Sumo were on a walk. Hank found the sun a bit bright for him, but the cool morning air did feel nice. They were just a block or two into their walk when they heard a familiar voice calling to him.

“Hank. Hank! Good Morning!” Hank wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or not about seeing Y/N also seemed to be on a morning walk.

“Morning. Connor told me you called to say you got home safe. Glad to hear you got home safe,” Hank said, but he quickly realized he no longer had her attention. Sumo was now in the spotlight. 

“Can I pet him?” She asked him eagerly and he nodded. Y/N instantly started petting Sumo saying how he was just a handsome boy and such a good dog. Sumo was loving it. Hank didn’t mind, she seemed to be a dog person like Connor. He smiled as he watched Y/N crouching down to pet Sumo when he remembered something.

“Hey, how’s your ankle?”

“What? Oh….yeah it was nothing, just a bit sore, but it’s good now. Nothing a good night of sleep couldn’t fix.”

“That’s good to hear.” Y/N then got up and brushed off the dirt from her pants. 

“I guess I’ll see you later then.” She said about to go her own way.

“Wait,” Hank said causing Y/N to look back. “Would you like to join us? Sumo really seems to like you.” Y/N gave him a giant toothy grin.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 1 Kudos and 17 Hits on my story. Please leave comments and let me know what you think or what I should change or maybe add. Feedback is very welcome. Anyway THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!


End file.
